Stufen
by Calico17
Summary: Was geht durch House' Kopf, als er Chase auf den Stufen zu seiner Wohnung sitzen sieht und dieser ihn um einen Job bittet? Post Teamwork 6-08, Referenzen auf vorige Staffeln.


Stufen

Er sitzt auf der Treppe vor deinem Haus. Grau in grau, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, eine seiner geschmacklosen Krawatten um den Hals. Dunkelblau. Mit den Dingern hast du dich noch nie anfreunden können.

Du fragst dich, wie er den Weg gefunden hat, und bist doch nicht überrascht, ihn hier zu finden.

Weil die Dinge schief gelaufen sind für ihn und er zurück kommt, genau so, wie du es erwartet hast. Wie der verlorene Sohn, der auf deine Umarmung wartet, die du ihm nicht geben wirst.

Weil er den Vater vermisst, den er immer gesucht und in dir gefunden hat. Ausgerechnet in dir. Vielleicht deswegen, weil du nicht besser bist als sein eigener alter Herr. Du machst ihm das Leben zur Hölle, erziehst ihn damit zu einem halbwegs tauglichen Spiegelbild von dir selbst. Von Anfang an.

Vielleicht betrachtet er das als Liebe. Weil du ihn nicht abschneidest, weil du ihn tatsächlich siehst, wahrnimmst, dich über ihn ärgerst und ungefähr dreimal täglich über seine äußere Erscheinung herziehst.

Zumindest beachtest du ihn, und wenn du früher gewusst hättest, dass er gar nicht mehr von dir verlangt, hätte es nicht so viel Spaß gemacht.

Einen guten Vater würdest du nicht abgeben, aber davon hat er zu wenig Ahnung.

Er sitzt da und starrt dir entgegen, Unsicherheit und Entschlossenheit in einem. Was er erwartet, weißt du nicht, und du wirst warten, bis er redet.

Die Zeit dazu gibst du ihm, denn Reden ist nicht sein Ding. Stillhalten, abwarten. Nur keine schlafenden Hunde wecken. Falls sie doch aufwachen und bellen – hoffen und beten, das sie an einer Kette liegen.

Und sollten sie losgelassen werden, bleibt nur noch, als Erster zuzuschlagen.

So wie bei Vogler. Wegen einem dummen Fehler und einem unbeherrschten Ausbruch von deiner Seite, der ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt und zu seiner ersten Kurzschlussreaktionen führt.

_Cameron liebt dich. Chase liebt seinen Job._

Genug, um dafür einen Verrat zu begehen. Anstatt ihn zu entlassen, wartest du, was geschieht. Beobachtest mit perversem Vergnügen, wie er den hübschen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen will, die er sich selbst geknüpft hat. Vogler benutzt ihn. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ihm das klar wird. Aber auch wenn du ihm jeden Tag das Gegenteil versicherst, er ist nicht dumm. Sonst hättest du ihn nicht eingestellt.

Der Arschküsser. Der Speichellecker. Der Opportunist, für den ihn alle halten, er kämpft um seinen Job, von dem er weiß, dass er nicht leichter wird, weil du den Verrat erkennst wie ein Spürhund. Du bist gespannt, wie er sich herauswinden wird. Wie weit er gehen wird.

Foreman sieht wieder einmal nur die Oberfläche.

_Feuern Sie Chase_.

Weil er faul und nicht ehrgeizig genug ist. Weil Foreman ihn für das reiche verwöhnte Kind hält, von dem niemand nicht das Geringste weiß, aber jeder alles zu wissen glaubt.

_Ich will, dass er Angst hat. _

Angst ist ein starker Motor. Du bewunderst ihn widerwillig für seine Raffinesse, die dumm und reizend und irgendwie schmeichelhaft ist, weil sie dir gilt. Er will diesen Job, er will diese Tortur, weil es ihn vorwärts bringt. Ob er das erkennt, ist schwer zu sagen.

Auf den kalten Stufen schaut er zu dir auf, und wieder ist sie da, die Angst und die Unsicherheit.

Du fragst dich, ob er seinen eigenen Vater so angesehen hat. Der große selbstsichere Mann, dem er aus dem Weg geht und den er liebt und hasst zugleich, weil er ihn beherrscht. Du hast es geschafft, dich von deinem alten Herrn zu befreien. Er nicht. Als du ihn fragst, streitet er es ab.

Aber dann bricht die Schale, und er sieht in dir denjenigen, der du nicht bist: der Mann, dem die ungeliebte Vaterrolle zufällt, die du nicht ausfüllen kannst, weil ihr beide keine Ahnung habt, was ein Vater bedeutet. Lenken kannst du, manipulieren, aber lieben ist zu viel verlangt.

Du erkennst es, als er vor dir sitzt und mit veränderter Stimme von versäumten Geburtstagen und Football und nicht eingehaltenen Versprechen spricht, du siehst den verletzten Jungen, der er einmal gewesen ist, und du brichst das Gespräch ab und sagst ihm nichts. Er ist verwirrt, enttäuscht, und er legt den Ball zurück, an dem er sich festgehalten hat. Du willst nicht, dass er hier und jetzt zu weinen anfängt, weil es unangenehm für euch beide wäre. Trost verteilst du keinen – es würde deinen Ruf ruinieren -, und erst recht keine Umarmungen. Du bist heilfroh, als er aus deinem Büro verschwindet und sich nicht mehr umdreht.

An dem Tag, an dem er es erfährt, weißt du es, bevor du deine Quellen abrufst und Gewissheit hast. Seine Enttäuschung übergehst du mit einem lockeren Spruch, seine Tränen nicht. Du willst es und bringst es nicht fertig, und diesmal tust du das, was ein vernünftiger Vater vielleicht getan hätte: du redest ihm seine absurde Sühne aus, die sich in seine katholische Seele gefressen hat und einen Dummkopf und Masochisten aus ihm machen kann, manchmal. Kurzschluss Nummer Zwei. Er kommt mit einer Suspendierung davon, und du beißt in den sauren Apfel und nimmst eine Verwarnung in Kauf. Aber du behältst ihn. Immerhin.

Warum zum Teufel bist du der einzige, der in seine Geheimnisse eindringt? Es wäre leichter, es nicht zu wissen; die Enterbung weckt deine Neugier, aber er verschließt sich wie jedes Mal, lässt sich lieber weiterhin von den Kollegen als verwöhnter Knabe aus reichem Haus halten, als zuzugeben, dass er seinen Urlaub auf NICU verbringt, weil Daddy ihm keinen Nickel hinterlassen hat. Du findest das interessant, erfährst aber nie die Gründe, und vielleicht ist es besser, ihm ein paar Geheimnisse zu lassen.

In deiner wahnwitzigen Vision verdrängt er dich, schlimmer noch, er ersetzt dich. Zum ersten Mal bekommst du eine Ahnung von Konkurrenz in den eigenen Reihen und bist froh, als es sich als Wahnvorstellung erweist. So weit ist er nicht. Aber der bittere Geschmack bleibt. Tief drinnen in deinem Rachen schmeckst du den Vorgeschmack, und du möchtest ausspucken und ihn kleinhalten und weißt, dass es nicht das ist, wofür du arbeitest.

Trotzdem tust du es. Der Moment, in dem er schlauer ist als du, tut weh: in doppelter Hinsicht. Die Faust auf seinem Kieferknochen, und er geht zu Boden und bleibt dort und redet mit dir, als wäre nichts passiert. Diagnostiziert das, worauf du selbst hättest kommen müssen, und du empfindest Abscheu vor dir selbst und Stolz und Wut zugleich, dabei möchtest du auf ihn einschlagen mit deinem Stock, weil er dir zeigt, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst. Weil er es wagt, der Stärkere von euch beiden zu sein, indem er dir die andere Wange hinhält. Hoffnungsloser Katholik, der er ist.

Sie sagen, deine Abhängigkeit sei psychisch. Dein Schmerz sei von deiner seelischen Verfassung abhängig. Du weißt es besser, und manchmal ahnst du, dass er es auch weiß, aber er sagt nichts. Hält seinen hübschen Mund und setzt eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. Er verweigert dir ein Rezept, zum ersten Mal. Weil er erwachsen wird? Oder weil er Angst hat um seinen kostbaren Hintern? Du kannst es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Irgendwie bewunderst du seinen undurchdringlichen Schutzschild.

Wilson begeht den Verrat, aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er damit seinen verhindert.

Seine Kurzschlüsse haben mit Selbstzerstörung und Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu tun. Nicht mit Rache. Du denkst, dass er zu schwach ist, um stark zu empfinden, dass er sich tiefere Gefühle nicht gestattet. Er hat dich eines Besseren belehrt, und du weißt dir nicht anders zu helfen, als ihn dafür zu verspotten. So, wie du deine eigenen Gefühle ins Lächerliche ziehst, weil Gefühle weh tun.

Als er glaubt, dass du aus seinem Leben in Kürze verschwindest, tut er das, was du am wenigsten erwartest. Erst recht nicht nach diesem Kinnhaken.

Er umarmt dich. Mit einer Ankündigung, die dir irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt. Es sind nicht nur die Worte. Es ist der Blick, der so verdammt rührend und bekümmert ist, dann sind es seine Hände, die kaum merklich über deine Schultern streichen und festhalten wollen. Festhalten an etwas, was nur er sieht und womit du nie im Leben gerechnet hättest; nein, er ist nicht dumm, obwohl es dir jetzt im Augenblick lieber wäre. Sein Haar streift dein Gesicht und du willst um alles in der Welt ausweichen, weil du ihm diese lächerliche Angst zufügst, weil jemand seinen Mund nicht halten konnte, weil es nicht das sein sollte, was er jetzt tun muss.

Du stehst da und kannst dich nicht rühren, bringst gerade noch eine anzügliche Bemerkung heraus, die dir ungewohnterweise im Hals stecken bliebt. Sie ist nutzlos, denn er unterbricht seine Umarmung nicht, und du spürst und hörst, warum.

Zum zweiten Mal musst du Zeuge seiner Verzweiflung werden, ob du das nun willst oder nicht, und du kannst damit nicht umgehen und wünschst dich auf einsame Insel, wo man dich in Frieden griesgrämig und unausstehlich sein lässt.

So, wie du es gewohnt bist. Wie du es dir angewöhnt hast, weil es bequemer ist, als einen heulenden Jungen am Hals zu haben.

Schon wieder bist du es, der ihm das ersparen kann, indem du ihm nur die Wahrheit sagst. Aber du tust es nicht – Mistkerl, der du bist -, und alles, was dir bleibt, ist, ihm für seine Umarmung zu danken, nachdem du ihn nüchtern von dir abgeschüttelt hast. Du fragst dich, womit du diese Umarmung verdient hast, denn du gibst ihm nichts. Nichts, was er dir danken wird.

Stattdessen dankst du ihm, und in deiner Stimme liegt diesmal kein Spott, keine Ironie.

Du hoffst, dass er es zu schätzen weiß, doch schon auf dem Flur verfluchst du dich für deinen schwachen Moment, und du fragst dich, weshalb ausgerechnet du es bist, den er sich aussuchen musste. Weil er dein Interesse mit Zuneigung verwechselt?

Schon allein die Vorstellung macht dich beklommen, und du weist sie von dir, so wie du den ewigen Schmerz von dir weist und die Ahnung, dass Wilson recht haben könnte.

_Dein Schmerz ist psychisch bedingt. _

Du weißt es besser. Der Junge weiß es genau so. Aber er schweigt. Sagt nichts. Ignoriert ihn genau so wie du. Irgendwie bist du ihm dafür sogar dankbar.

Er beginnt, wie du zu denken, und das ist etwas, was dich absurderweise stolz macht. Er durchschaut deine Spielchen, die dich von dem ablenken, was dein Leben elend macht. Du bist der Marionettenspieler, das Schachgenie. Deine Züge werden ihm vertraut, und das Einzige, mit dem du ihn sprachlos machen kannst, ist seine Kündigung.

_Weil ich Sie angebrüllt habe?_

Weil er dir beinahe das Wasser reichen kann. Es ist Zeit für ihn, zu gehen. Auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Die Kollegen halten es für Bosheit, du für eine Notwendigkeit, und für ihn ist es ein Segen, auch wenn er das nicht sofort kapiert. Dumm ist er nicht, nur manchmal ein bisschen langsam.

Du würdest nie einen Ochsen für ihn schlachten wie der pathetische Vater des verlorenen Sohns, aber du kann ihm etwas mitgeben. Alles das, was du in seinen hübschen Kopf gestopft hast. Du hoffst, dass er es nutzen wird, und rechnest nicht mit seiner Rückkehr, denn er sollte inzwischen wissen, was gut ist für ihn.

Aber er kommt zurück. Du wirst nie genau wissen, ob es seine Entscheidung gewesen ist oder ihre, und es interessiert dich nicht sonderlich. Es braucht zwei, um Tango zu tanzen.

In seinem Fachgebiet ist er interessant für dich, und du hältst ihn dir warm, für alle Fälle. Ein wenig widersetzt er sich, aber er ist geschmeichelt, und deine Abfuhr bekommst du, als er sich vor ihr beweisen muss; zeigen muss, dass er nicht deine Handpuppe ist, die nach deinem Takt tanzt. Da verblüfft er dich zum ersten Mal, und das verdient Respekt, gewollt oder nicht. Du findest ihn ärgerlich und hinreißend in seiner neuen Mannhaftigkeit und siehst doch noch den kleinen Jungen in ihm. Für dich ist es kein Problem, ihn hinter den Schichten zu entdecken und hervorzulocken. Selbst wenn es nur um Spiele geht.

Du behältst ihn großzügig in deinem Leben, erlaubst ihm gelegentlichen Zugang, setzt ihn für deine gewissenlosen Spielchen ein, die er mitmacht, weil er den Duft von Macht schnuppert und Gefallen daran findet. Es zahlt sich aus für ihn, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

Verflucht, du bist sogar bereit, einen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, und er ist so dankbar wie ein verirrter Welpe, doch er amüsiert und inspiriert dich immer noch. Wenn er nicht für dich arbeitet, kannst du sehen, wie viel er gelernt hat. Obwohl du dich ungern als Mentor siehst, musst du dir eingestehen, dass du für ihn einer gewesen bist. Er ist ein Abbild von dir, die positive Seite eines Negativs. Mit zwei heilen Beinen und einer hübschen Frau an seiner Seite und keinem Funken Ehrgeiz, aber das ist nicht deine Sorge.

Ihn zu behalten, erweist sich als kluger Schachzug, denn er ist es gewohnt, manipuliert zu werden, und seltsamerweise hat er nichts dagegen. Ohne ihn hättest du es schwer bei den Kollegen im OP. Er tut, was du willst, wenn du ihm Zeit genug gibst, um darüber nachzudenken. Du musst nur geschickt ein paar Knöpfe drücken, sein Gehirn in Gang setzen, an sein Gewissen appellieren. Deine Trumpfkarte spielst du aus, wenn du Parallelen ziehst, die er versteht.

_Der Mann verliert alles, weil er jeden vor den Kopf stößt. _

Nie war es einfacher, seine Gedanken zu lesen, als er im Spindraum steht, den Kaffeebecher in der Hand, und genau weiß, weshalb du das gesagt hast.

Deine neuen Ärzte sind keine Marionetten. Kutner nimmt seinen Platz ein, ein großer kleiner Junge, dem seine Voraussicht fehlt, aber mit seiner Fantasie mithalten kann. Du brauchst das. Verspielte, große Jungs mit Geheimnissen beflügeln dich.

Du lässt Kutner nie mit deinem Ball spielen. Er bringt seinen eigenen mit.

Der Grund, warum er hier auf den Stufen vor deiner Wohnung sitzt und sich dabei den Arsch abfriert, hat mit ihr zu tun, und du bist dir nicht sicher, wieso du eingegriffen hast. Beziehungen sind dem Untergang geweiht. Es ist ein Naturgesetz, das kaum jemand besser kennt als du.

Du ahnst es, als du die beiden in der Abstellkammer erwischst.

Du spürst es, als sie ihm eine Schublade ausräumt. _(Nicht gut genug.)_

Du erkennst es, als sie sich ihm entzieht. _(Kutner war ein verdammt blöder Vorwand.)_

Du weißt es genau, als sie in deinem Büro auftaucht und um deinen väterlichen Rat - was für ein Witz! - bittet.

Und du bringst sie zu einer Entscheidung, aber als du ihn auf den Stufen siehst, wünscht du dir plötzlich, du hättest es nicht getan. Nicht den Marionettenspieler gespielt, den du nie im Zaum halten kannst.

Sein Junggesellenabschied auszurichten, ist nichts weiter als ein Ablenkungsmanöver; ein Ablenkungsmanöver von deinen eigenen Problemen, doch die verschwinden nicht dadurch, indem du ihn in Lebensgefahr bringst.

_Haben Sie je Caligula gesehen?_

Caligula, der seinen Nebenbuhler durch die tyrannentypische Art aus dem Weg räumen lässt. Wilson stellt ihm die Frage, nachdem du dich für die Ausrichtung der Party geradezu aufdrängst. Du weißt selbst nicht genau, warum du es tust. Du setzt eine Leiche in Brand für ihn und ziehst den Unmut deines besten Freundes auf dich (wieder einmal), aber du fühlst dich gut, weil du beginnst, in ihm vielleicht doch so etwas wie einen Nachfolger zu sehen. Einen mit Surferhaar und einem ärgerlichen Akzent, aber die Welt ist nicht perfekt.

Du verlierst den Verstand, und du verlierst die Perspektive. Eine andere Erklärung findest du nicht. Er schadet dir nicht, er wird dir nie im Weg stehen, er wird sich immer lenken lassen.

Nicht etwa, weil er schwach ist.

Bei ihr ist er es.

Der Himmel hängt voller Geigen, anfangs, doch du willst ausnahmsweise nicht wissen, wie es hinter den Kulissen aussieht. Die ersten Misstöne sind schon vor der Hochzeit zu hören. Ein groteskes Gerücht um tiefgefrorenes Sperma macht die Runde, und du weißt nicht, ob du darüber lachen sollst.

Du bekommst sie zurück, oder besser, Foreman holt sie zurück, und es erweist sich als fataler Fehler.

Der Tod des Patienten ist faktisch seine Schuld. Wie beim Tod seines Vaters, spürst du es, ahnst es, gehst Spuren nach, und die Wahrheit ist bittersüß.

Was er getan hat, ist in ihren Augen unentschuldbar. Unentschuldbar deswegen, weil sie nicht damit leben kann, und sie wird dir die Schuld dafür zuweisen, auch wenn du dir wünschst, sie wäre gereifter und klüger geworden durch die Zeit bei dir. Es ärgert dich, Fehlquoten zu haben, doch du musst sie dazurechnen. Ihr Gefühl steht ihrem Verstand im Weg.

Gefühle und Anstand sind immer noch deine größten Feinde, aber du lernst.

Du hast ihr Glück zerstört, würde Wilson sagen.

Ich habe eine Seifenblase platzen lassen, erwiderst du.

Er macht einen Fehler.

Einen, den du selbst vorgeschlagen hast und mit dem sie niemals wird leben können.

_Behandeln Sie ihn auf Sklerodermie. _

Es wäre das Todesurteil eines Verbrechers und Massenmörders gewesen, und keinen hätte es gejuckt, weil du dich irren kannst, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, das zuzugeben. Und er, deine hübsche australische Marionette, ist der Vollstrecker deiner Fehldiagnose. Du weißt nicht, ob du leichter atmen würdest, wenn er es nicht getan hätte oder wenn das Morden weiter gegangen wäre, und du machst dir nicht die Mühe, lange darüber nachzudenken.

Manchmal fragst du dich, ob er es wusste. Ob er sicher war, dass du falsch gelegen hast. Die Behandlung der falschen Krankheit, die du selbst vorgeschlagen hast, führt er nun heimlich aus. Mit Mitteln, zu denen du nicht zu greifen gewagt hättest.

Diesmal ist es kein Kurzschluss.

Vielleicht gehört Mut dazu.

Vielleicht Dummheit.

Vielleicht etwas von beidem.

Du ahnst, was es ihn gekostet hat, als du ihn beobachtest. Es wird ihn noch mehr kosten. Wenn er mit heiler Haut aus der Sache herauskommt, wird ihm sein katholisches Gewissen im Weg stehen, das im Moment des Geschehens so schmählich versagt hat.

Du weißt nicht, ob du stolz auf ihn sein sollst oder ihn lieber ohrfeigen willst.

Ist es dein eigenes Gewissen, das ihm den Kopf aus der Schlinge zieht?

_Lieber ein Mord als eine Fehldiagnose. _

Diesmal wird es nicht an dir hängen bleiben. Diesmal klebt das Blut – wortwörtlich - an anderen Fingern, aber du bist nicht froh darüber. Nicht, als du ihn auf der Treppe sitzen siehst, unglücklich, niedergeschlagen, allein.

So wie du es bist.

Sie wird ihn verlassen, und ihr beide wisst es.

Du bleibst vor ihm stehen, schaust auf ihn herunter und wartest.

_Ich will im Team bleiben. _

_Glauben Sie, dass das Ihre Ehe retten wird?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

Aber ihr beide wisst, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist. Sie wird gehen, weil sie ihren Prinzipen treu bleiben muss. Der Mann, den sie geheiratet hat, kennt sie nicht so wie du. Was sie liebt, sind Hirngespinste. Menschen, die beschädigt sind und die sie heilen kann. Einen Mord kann sie nicht wegküssen. Sie wird gehen und ihn dir überlassen müssen, und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das willst.

Dein Bein schmerzt, als du die letzten Stufen hinaufgehst und ihn mit einem kryptischen Murmeln sitzen lässt. _Vier Bewerber, drei freie Stellen._

Ab sofort sind es nur noch zwei.

Aber du sagst ihm das nicht, gibst ihm nichts, an dem er sich festhalten kann, erleichterst nicht sein Gewissen.

Dein Bein schmerzt.

Aber diesmal bist du froh darüber.

Es ist leichter, diesen Schmerz zu betäuben als der, den ihn erwartet.

**Fin**


End file.
